Enconuntering a Celestial Being
by mantoniolealt
Summary: During a reconnaissance mission a fleet of The Twelve Colonies finds a new civilization, in appearance human, only if you dont look very closely. Under Veda's control, Celestial Being travels the stars in search of their home and these new visitors are going to help them. (English version of my first story)
1. THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE

**This story was made as an attempt to combine two franchises in a somewhat credible way.** **Originally I had another idea to gather the Gundam UC franchise with BSG 2003, but I did not find anything credible until I came up with Gundam 00.**

 **There are few such stories and sadly they have not been updated in a long time.**

 **Unfortunately Battlestar wikia failed while writing the story, so you may find inconsistencies.** **I'm also not exactly good at writing dialogues as you may realize.**

 **This story could be better and I intend to rewrite it when I have more experience.** **This is translated from Spanish so expect a few errors.** **Until then let's see where it takes us.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE.** (Insert cheap and CR friendly X file Tune here)

* * *

 **18 Februarius YR99 Picon Military Command**

 **Cyranus System - Colonial Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Recognition of Bacta Sector, Adonis Nebula**

 **Protocol 14**

 **STATUS: URGENT**

The following report is a recount of the logs corresponding to the mission requested by CDF ( Colonial Defense Force) as a continuation of the Visitor project. (See attached file CND00158DN33A)

* * *

 **04 Sextilis YR98 Sailing System - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

We are approaching the fourth of our twelfth months mission to prospect this sector of space adjacent to the Colonial territory. This sector had not been explored in depth despite our long history of space travel. The constant wars between the different tribes and the great distances involved played an important factor, as well as the War with the Cylons.

Added to this the region seems to be poor in Tylium. It is not surprising that his exploration has passed into the background for so many years.

The inspection of the scientific and mining ships has not found anything of value. Several heavy metals, minerals and rare earths that could be valuable, but that due to the long distance, it´s not profitable for private or government companies to mine this system. There are no habitable planets either. One more of over 15 that we have visited on our trip.

Anyone would ask what we are doing here despite knowing that previous expeditions failed to find the fuel to justify all this expense. Most of the available Tylium has already been mined by our Pathos mining ship or in previous expeditions.

The answer is Tylium. Our resources are almost exhausted. Centuries of exploitation have left our systems almost dry. The traffic of ships and freighters, wars and the expansion of our fleet coupled with the limitations of the red line have put us in this situation. That is the reason for a mission like this, which would normally have been rejected for the low return value it can offer, was approved. It is estimated that we have little more than a century before the situation becomes critical.

Despite this setback we continue with the secondary mission, which is fairly successful according to Doctor Faetum. We have detected the "Ghosts" recorded in the flight log of the Visitor expedition. The records that I kept of my grandfather have been very useful to recreate his journey and to find the signal of these objects.

These "ghosts" appeared in our DRADIS and disappeared immediately. The registry of the ships around the fleet confirms it, so we know that they are not natural phenomena. All disappeared at the same time just minutes from our arrival.

These are the reason for our secondary mission. Investigate whether these have been made by man, the Cylons or someone else. In case of being another tribe we must establish diplomatic relations, since we cannot allow ourselves to make more enemies. If they are Cylons we have to prepare as this sector is in the opposite direction to the red line so this would be a violation of the armistice.

In the case of non-humans, let the scientists and diplomats take charge. I do not expect blue men from the nebulas to appear, but you never know.

Not only have the mysterious "ghosts" been registered, but our scientific team has also detected an unusual phenomenon two light years from this system. According to the readings obtained the object moves to a quarter of the speed of light. We are planning a series of jumps that will put us in the way of this mystery. We will have to wait for a more concise analysis of this.

We will leave within the next two hours after the Raptor finishes the scan of the area where we detected the "ghost". We are very interested in discovering more of these, since these disappear without a trace and seem to move without leaving a trail, and our probes did not find physical evidence of them.

* * *

 **06 Sextilis YR98 Between Vela Systems and XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

We are in the right position to observe and analyze the object called the "Racer" by our scientific team. There is nothing more to report; all systems are in green throughout the fleet, Jump engines ready to 100% of their capacity. Fuel, supplies and resources to continue our mission are within the established parameters. We are two hours to cross the road of the "Racer".

Checking the records of the raptors and probes we have acquired a plethora of information from "the ghosts" despite not knowing much of these. Their presence affects our sensors, but it also confirms our suspicion that they indeed exist.

According to our experts it will take a period of two weeks to analyze the information to give a conclusive answer.

* * *

 **07 Sextilis YR98 Between Vela Systems and XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

The day before today was a circus. Between the analysis of the "Racer", the failures of our DRADIS, computers and other systems we could not rest. The biggest surprise is that it is indeed a ship traveling at a sustained speed that would burn our engines or destroy any of our vessels and turn the crew into a stain on the walls.

The images we obtained show that it is a cylindrical object almost two kilometers long with approximately 200 meters in diameter and with a protrusion on the front in the form of a shield and with a size of almost double the circumference of the ship. The type of propulsion is unknown since we did not detect any residues in the way of this ship and the interference caused by its passage did not allow us to analyze the particles that emits and that they disappeared before we could take samples

At 1530 hours. We catch the ship moving at a quarter of the speed of light. Once we entered the range of our sensors these worked at full capacity to get the most information. But this task was interrupted by the unknown radiation that affected our equipment temporarily

All systems were restored to full capacity within the hour and we proceeded to analyze the information obtained. It was decided not to pursue the "Racer", due to the effect that this causes on our systems. In addition our probes detected a clearly artificial object orbiting the gaseous giant in the next system.

We prepare to make the jump tomorrow when our message probe returns from the Cherubim relay station.

At the current speed the "Racer" will take four years to reach the Vela system. Enough time for Central Command to prepare for its arrival. I hope to be present when that happens, the opportunity to discover to who belongs is and why it was made is too good to ignore.

* * *

 **12 Sextilis YR98 System XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

We have arrived at the XCS21992503 system. Our delay was due to the waiting of the _Argonaut_ exploration ship that detected several artificial objects orbiting the gaseous giant and its moons. The third planet had signs of an object circling its orbit, clearly artificial. We theorize it as satellite network.

The scout confirmed the presence of traffic between the previously identified structures. Subsequent analyzes revealed objects orbiting several points in the system that coincide with stable zones of gravity. Probably orbital stations or yards as theorized by Commander Hana.

The reconnaissance mission of the Argonaut left us with much information and after analyzing it we decided to send the messages probe to _Cherubim_ station with the collected information. It took three days to send and receive the probe. Vice Admiral Crow instructed us to proceed and prepare for the arrival of the official delegation sent by the government, which will arrive within three months.

So far we have been stunned by this discovery. We did not expect to find so much evidence of life in an area so far from the colonies. Rumors abound in the fleet and it is difficult to maintain control with the scientific team that is desperate to make contact. Having received the approval we made the jump to two AU (Astronomical Units) of the gaseous giant.

Fortunately, we count with a diplomatic group for this situation. No one expected their services to really be needed, but here we are, at the height of the discovery of a new civilization, probably human or alien.

The contact pack is ready to be sent, just waiting for the first contact group to approve. The main problem comes from the small religious group that demands that we wait for official delegation sent by the government since it has the presence of Marios Cayo, leader of the order of Zeus and main figure of the religion of the lords of Kobol.

Obviously we cannot wait three months to get here. So soon we will send the message of our arrival.

* * *

 **15 Sextilis YR98 System XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

We receive an answer only one hour after sending our package. This makes us excited and somewhat disturbed. Even after knowing that the system is inhabited and they are surely aware of our presence. It took us more than a day to compose our greeting package despite the fact that protocols already exist and we count with base from which to depart.

For now we believe that they also have a protocol for these cases since it is likely that their satellites will detect us. One of our Raptors reported their encounter with a satellite and this one probably informed them of our arrival. Even so, due to the distances involved, it should have taken a few more days to receive an answer.

Package analysis is still ongoing, but we are sure that we will soon figure it out. I am informed that this is a binary code with mathematical equations using chemical elements as a communication alphabet. This gives us confidence that if they are not human humans at least are something close and we share similar frames of reference. Or so we hope.

We register a ship departing from the largest base orbiting the gaseous giant called Orange 3 due to its color and position. It is a ship similar to an arrowhead with spheres on its sides, presumed to contain water and fuel. We estimate that they should arrive in a period of 2 days at the speed they maintain.

* * *

 **19 Sextilis YR98 System XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

An hour ago we received communication from the natives, the most surprising thing is that the signal was in Colonial standard and the voice sounded human. This shows us that they are very intelligent and probably human. As they tell us they call themselves Innovade and their government is identified as Terran Union.

We have arranged a face-to-face meeting on this same ship, although without direct contact for safety reasons, due to the possibility of contamination. It was decided to use the right landing pod for the occasion, in addition to protect the design of our combat ships. Because both groups will be in protective suits it will not be necessary to pump atmosphere.

It was also agreed to exchange information through a Codex with the most relevant data of our respective civilizations. The impatience is palpable in the crew, a first contact between two civilizations, even if they turned out to be human is a historical moment as it could be the answer to the question of what happened to the famous thirteenth tribe or to finally find out that we are not alone in this universe.

Tomorrow we will find out, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **20 Sextilis YR98 System XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

The meeting took place without any setback, being honest was somewhat disappointing, it was like a commercial or political visit, just using flight suits. Greetings were exchanged, our codex was delivered and we received theirs, shook of hands. The transport vehicle left its battle ship identified as _Revenant_ and arrived 10 minutes later accompanied by our raptors to the right landing bay.

This ship is essentially a box with propellers at the sides, little bigger than a raptor and with the maneuverability of a school bus, under water. Uses rocket propulsion, apparently hydrogen. In short utilitarian, disposable, easy to produce and in case of being captured surely will not offer much information of its developers.

On the other hand the battle ship is another matter, maintains a distance of 100 km and being sincere has me and my staff in a state of euphoria and concern. Two hours before we arrived we were observing the ship with all our passive and active sensors; it has several gun emplacements along its deck and probably on the keel.

The guns are similar in size to those seen in a Battlestar as Pegasus although longer, at first sight it is not possible to verify, but it seems to have several hatches to present more weaponry, which seems logical since smaller weapons could be damaged when exposed to spatial detritus. We observed only one launch catapult. It was not possible to see more deeply its internal composition since the transport ship left a hangar located at the bottom of the Revenant outside our angle of vision.

Curiously the bridge is at the top of the ship, this seems illogical and sloppy, we think it is a secondary bridge or observation point, for the moment I reserve my opinion on this matter, although our XO thinks they must be crazy to have made such a particular design decision.

At this point I could not give an evaluation of how their ships would compare ships to one of ours, despite being the size of the Olimpic Carrier. At first glance it would seem a simple answer when comparing dimensions and weaponry. But an indeterminate factor forces me to be more cautious in this case.

This unknown factor that concerns us is the fact that the battle ship does not radiate heat signals or communications that are not directed directly at us. As one of our stealhtstar approached to investigate, it reported problems in the DRADIS and communication, in addition to that its computer presented problems until it left the range of action of this ship. This leads us to conjecture that it has a large ECM capability

More concerning is the fact that despite being less than half of our landing bay, it moves with the same speed and agility as a Galactica class Battlestar. It should also be added that its propulsion medium is unknown since our spectrometers could not identify some type of known waste product unlike the transport ship. An emission of unidentified particles seems to be the only trace left in its path and for obvious reasons we have not been able to analyze them since this could be considered an aggressive act.

When the diplomatic group withdrew, a wireless conference was agreed within 3 or 4 days when the information was analyzed and the technical bumps were resolved in order to have a more cordial conversation.

A / N the Revenant ship is the same model as the Rewoola. Except for the integration of Gundam 00 technology. Mainly the GN Drives used by the Ptolemaios, and other surprises.

* * *

 **24 Sextilis YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

There is still a few days left for the conference, and the problems and frictions caused by the contact with Innovade are already being presented. The first images show us that they are very similar to us, if one overlooks the fact that their color of hair and eyes is more diverse than ours. They have practically the range of the rainbow and several intermediate tones. The interlocutor shown has the hair of an electric orange color. From now on I hear several members of the crew and apparently the fleet, initiating bets on whether the color of the carpets coincide with the curtains.

Curiously, it was several members of the scientific and diplomatic group who offered themselves to a cultural exchange to discover this mystery, since it is possible that the physiognomy of our hosts seems not only to be very similar to us, if not compatible and also they have the appearance in the case of men of a delicate person with slightly feminine features and in the case of women can only be described in a way, Supermodels. It looks like they were genetically engineered to meet a certain beauty standard from a high-end escort company from Caprica.

Leaving aside the physical aspect, what most worries at the moment is the fact that in any description of his society there is no reference to the lords of Kobol or some kind of religion. There are many philosophical treatises on the soul, conscience and beliefs about the origin of the universe, it is probably nothing, but I am concerned about the reaction that the diplomatic team sent by the administration of the colonies may have. I fully trust that my crew and that my commanders will not allow anything drastic to happen that puts the mission at risk, but fanaticism tends to show its ugly face when least expected. The only thing that could make it worse would be if they ended up being monads or cylons. I'm not religious, but I pray that this is not the case.

Regarding the transmitter / receiver for the conference this is almost ready, only some points are being fine tuned with the conversion of audio and video, the equipment where Codex came had everything necessary to establish the communication, except the software for conversion, is a Very simple equipment that allows point-to-point communication and as I am assured by the engineers of the fleet there is no risk in using it since it can only transmit radio signals and there are several protection barriers. In addition it is used in a system isolated from the rest of the ship to avoid intrusions.

In discussion with the captains and engineers available in the fleet we have discussed the advantages and disadvantages of the technology shown so far. Its capacity at EMC seems to be more than capable of blocking us completely because according to our DRADIS there is nothing present in the area where the Terran spacecraft is parked. Our thermal and radiological sensors can not distinguish any signal, it is as if it were an illusion, coupled with its almost undetectable propulsion could return to their ships a nightmare, because of their size could approach quietly and without warning to open fire against another ship, according to Commander Hurst this ship could be his version of the stealthstar for attacks at short distance and if they can mask radiological signals can be even more dangerous.

You do not need a big ship when your enemy can not see you until you sink the knife.

I hope everything goes well, or failing that we do not end up in a war.

* * *

 **01 September YR98 XCS21992503 system - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

Today was the big day. The tension was palpable in the conference room. When the signal was established all held their breath until the first greetings were exchanged. The voice of our interlocutor, Ambassador Suma Laplace had solemnity but also some enthusiasm, despite his apparent youth he was heard very professional and knowledgeable about the diplomatic arts: Speak a lot and say nothing.

One of the first things we learned is the name they put to this system when they arrived 100 years ago. Avalon, a curious name. They informed us that the name belongs to an ancient mystical land in one of its legends.

It is also necessary to recognize the way in which the diplomat Saul Arva managed to explain our presence here without bringing to light our objective and making us sound almost innocent despite arriving with a military fleet at its doors. On this point it seemed to me and my colleagues agree with me that he did not seem to be very concerned about the presence of warships in his system. If this had happened in the colonies we would be in a state of war.

This leads me to conclude preliminarily that they are not very concerned about the difference of firepower between our forces, which convinces me that it is better to reach an agreement, since it is very likely that the "Racer" we saw a few days ago belongs to them. There is no better incentive than anger.

From there were given more explanations and context, after providing some more information about the colonies and our intention to establish friendly relations with our neighbors they mentioned us more details of the Terran Union.

Avalon is the last of six established colonies with two more on the way. One of them is the Vela system that they plan to call Hamunaptra when they arrive in 4 years more and the colony is established. This confirms the ownership of the "Racer."

They also mentioned the possibility of kobolform the third planet. We doubt it is possible since we have failed with all our resources to return Pallas into an habitable world. Although, if possible, the government of Virgon would be very interested.

A fact that surprised us that the halo around this planet is an orbital elevator that will eventually become the magnetic barrier that will protect the planet from cosmic radiation, we do not know if it is really possible, but it will be interesting to see it in action, I know that the scientific staff is dying to see the data and theories behind these technical marvels. Likewise the military personnel want to see the features and applications that their technology can have.

They also mentioned that the reason for their expansionism is to find their Homeworld "Terra", that they said is lost to them. They did not explain more, but this may remain in the hands for the government's diplomatic corps.

After a round of questions about our respective societies about economics, medicine and education, we proceeded to terminate this conference after more than 5 hours. We agreed to continue within 2 more days to follow our exchange of ideas and digest the information obtained.

* * *

 **06 September YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

For the moment this first contact has been a pleasurable experience and without mishaps, so soon I hope something goes wrong and we end up shooting each other. In fact I already hear rumors that there are members of the fleet talking about taking what we want by force as the Innovade are not Colonial and do not follow the lords of Kobol and that we must civilize them even if it is by force of weapons

Fortunately they are only rumors and the values of Fidelity, Honor and Obedience to the Laws of the colonies will triumph over these discontents. Even so, the rules of contact have been distributed for the contact with our hosts in order to avoid misunderstandings and make clear the consequences for those who infringe them.

The talks continue their course and have been very important to elucidate some of the mysteries that have arisen during our contact. When we were given a breviary of their medical industry it was mentioned that the average life in the Union is higher than in the colonies, partly because of their medical knowledge and genetic manipulation. It turns out that the diplomatic team that contacts us is older than us, the youngest of them is almost 50 years old.

I know that there are many people who object to receiving similar medical treatments, but if this allows me to live a few more years without the annoyances of old age, I would not see much objection, although for this would be a long time, since they inform us that the process takes At least four generations to get the desired results. Although their medical treatments can improve the quality of life of people.

Part of the genetic manipulation package is the ability to survive in space in zero gravity for several years and not be affected as it would be with a normal person. This is certainly a result of the lack of artificial gravity.

Both our medical staff and our hosts agree that there is no risk on mingling without the use of insulating suits, so they gave their approval to meet face to face soon after passing through the delicate care of our respective medical equipment. At least 15 injections for effective protection. So far I have only six and I want to kill the doctor every time I see him approach with a needle. But sacrifices must be made for the common good.

They inform us that once the medical tests are passed we will be guided to one of their colonies to continue with the talks and to offer us the opportunity to rest and take advantage of the recreational facilities. We are still waiting, but apparently it will take more than two weeks to reach the point where the colonies orbit at the speed at which their ships move.

So far we have not mentioned anything about our FTL capacity and they have not asked, they will probably wait until the negotiation group sent by the government arrives within a little more than 2 months if they rush it.

* * *

 **20 September YR98 XCS21992503 system - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

Finally, after a battery of tests, analyzes, studies and more esoteric actions by the medical teams finally gave the approval to be able to introduce ourselves face to face, it has also been decided that one of the agro-cultural colonies has been chosen for our accommodation. Since it is the only one with the sufficient size to receive one of our ships.

It turns out that it has transport ships of similar size to a BS to move products, material and personnel. We do not plan to put one of our battle ships in such a compromised position, but some of our support ships will be able to receive basic maintenance while their crew enjoys the amenities offered by our hosts.

I am also informed that these colonies have gravity by rotation, so that we can move easily in the allowed zones. We are also waiting to receive a contact to guide us in the process, to arrive tomorrow by the same transport ship that brought the diplomatic group the first time.

We still do not know the internal structure of the Innovade or its capabilities and the truth that has us intrigued since they show no concern for our presence and in fact have not shown other vehicles or a CAP curtain. We doubt that they have any since they have catapults, but so far we have not seen the slightest sign of these or other battle ships.

I do not think it's overconfidence, that's what worries me.

* * *

 **22 September YR98 XCS21992503 system - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral's Log**

I know I should not write this in case my log becomes part of an official report, but right now I'm very worried and nervous. It turns out that our hosts are not as trusting and helpless as we thought. I take all my will and training not to shout like a chastised dog. Our visit to this system was stressful enough with a first contact, but now I think I need to visit Dr. Gardner to order some sleep pills. I do not think I can sleep easily for the next few days.

It all started very quietly. There was a slight delay but today we received the contact that would guide us to the colony. At first glance she looks like a young girl of 18 to 20 years with pale pink hair as one of those sweets that children like to devour. An average height of 179, thin complexion and in perfect physical condition, were it not for the color of her hair and her clothes, she would believe that she is the daughter of a wealthy family of Virgon.

His clothes are similar to something that would be used in Gemenon but with a different air. A white blouse that covers the entire torso and arms with a colored shirt under the same color as his pants, all loose without giving a good idea of the contours of the body. No jewelry or makeup. She identified herself as Emissary Constant Navarre.

Two hours after receiving her in the landing bay and a visit by the medical section. She was escorted by our XO and diplomatic personnel to the bridge. After exchanging greetings we proceeded to begin preparations to march towards the colony called Barn 4. I know it's not very original, but no room for mistakes regarding their function.

A few minutes before departure Emissary Navarre informed me that we had been given permission to jump to one light minute away from the colony with our FTL. After discussing it with my XO the order was given to the fleet and preparations for the jump were initiated, I mentioned that we needed to send a scout before to set the path and we would be ready to jump in 20 minutes. Up to this point there was no problem and all proceeded as normal. When we received confirmation of the Raptort, we prepared to make the jump.

Minutes before our departure I wondered how they knew our FTL. The question was made by our Sergeant in a hush tone, but the Emissary managed to hear him and replied in a jovial tone that it was logical given that we were detected in the Hamunaptra system and we could not have otherwise come in so little time. This ignited some alarms in my head, because there was no way they could know, by their own admission they did not have engines capable of traveling faster than light, unless they had communications equipment that could.

I did not have much time to think about this comment when we make the jump and turned up at the specified coordinates. While we checked the state of the fleet after the jump the officer who handled the console DRADIS commented that it seemed curious that we have allowed access to the system so intimate area without supervision.

Again the emissary replied that this was not the case and we had been being followed by their ships from the moment we reached Avalon. Before you can answer we received a statement from the administrator of the colony welcoming us and we had available landing ports around the back side of the colony. The coordinates to follow were received and we proceeded at medium speed to the port.

At this point it is when it happened, one of the most stressful moments of my career. It is in situations like these, when I remember an old saying of my father "ignorance is bliss". The only thing that comforts me is that my XO Colonel Wingham nearly have a heart attack due to not keeping his comments to himself. I admit it's an excellent officer, but very prone to express his views without thinking before. I hope that with this experience correct that defect in attitude.

During the course of the XO he decided to use some of his familiar sarcasm to suggest that she was joking when she said that we were being watched. At this point she offered to give a demonstration and asked to speak to the administrator of the colony. After a quick conversation in their language, the manager agreed and said he would relay the signal leaving the honors to the Emissary Navarre.

With a smile full of innocence he asked permission to approach the communication console. Once there simply said "Out of the Shadows into the light". We were still waiting for something to happen for almost a minute, Then the DRADIS console went on like a catwalk show in Caprica. one second a contact appeared, followed by ten more, ending whit the screen full. The wireless was full of cries of surprise, wake-up calls and requests for orders. A minute later the signs began to disappear until we were alone again on the way to the colony.

Fortunately I was able to stay calm and my dignity in the eyes of the diplomatic corps and the Emissary. I can not say the same for my XO and CIC personnel because despite their professionalism and ability to face adversity, they gave the impression of being more headless chickens. They performed all protocols correctly in a state of barely controlled panic.

I can only imagine what happened in the other ships. When Colonel Wingham step to give his report once the situation normalized, he seemed to be in a state of severe stress, about to suffer a cardiac arrest. I think he lost a few years after the show of our not so confident hosts.

While my XO calmed down and managed to reign the fleet, the Emissary gave him advice that we should take into account "just because you can not see it does not mean it is not there."

A few minutes later we reached our destination and order that the support ships docked in the harbor for a routine inspection and to recalibrate the DRADIS antennas. At this time the emissary decided to drop another bomb that triggered the collective blood pressure of the fleet for the second time.

She informed us that anchor handling would be supported by Mobile Workers or MW. He explained that the suits are used for work maneuver in space. Then solicited to the control officer of the colony to transmit the images from the port to our screen to observe the maneuvers.

All the staff at CIC am stunned. Fortunately our ambassador remained calm and before someone said something that could worsen the situation, made a series of questions that gave an idea of what we were seeing and in retrospect allowed us to recover from the surprise. Which was not easy because in our screen appeared several giant robots, they were not exactly Cylons, but there is not much difference between what they could create imitating the human form.

I calmed down a bit when she explained that MW do not carry weapons, they may not work for long periods of time without power cables, so they rarely leave the port area and that they can not be activated without a pilot. While this explanation was carried out me and my XO were sending messages to the fleet to not take hasty actions.

Fortunately the arrive at the port was without any problems, although with some concern, all our instincts were screaming Cylon and worse giant Cylons of 10 meters.

After this the Emissary informed us that we would meet tomorrow to set guidelines and timetables for our crew to access recreational and leisure areas.

After escorting her to the gate of landing we proceeded to call an emergency meeting of intelligence personnel, scientist and diplomat, as well as the commanders of the various ships.

Normally I would have called the meeting in one hour, but decided to give them another hour to calm their nerves and incidentally mine. After giving the appropriate orders that all staff to remain calm and that the Marines escort the maintenance personnel to make necessary repairs, I proceeded to the meeting. But not before taking a dose of painkillers. And a quick medical examination of Colonel Wingham that did not look as healthy as this morning.

When we met in the conference room aboard my ship I found to my surprise that only one member of staff intelligence was present in the room. Before I could investigate this deviation from protocol the attendees arrived.

After exchanging the corresponded greetings I asked for a moment of silence to question our lonely friend of the intelligence department. His response was quick, concise and unable to rebut it. It turns out that the rest of the department was analyzing all the information gathered so far from the Terran Union. Each audio file, each photograph was evaluated pixel-by-pixel, frames by frame of every video recording, DRADIS code, flight logs, transcripts of conversations. A complete analysis by all the known means.

It seems that the revelations of today's spooked them to their very core and were conducting a complete reassessment of their assumptions and assessing threats. Even now I could tell that this would be one of several meetings we would have in the future, corroborating all information and how to respond to what happened today.

I decided to leave it for the moment and concentrate on the meeting of this day. A quick recap of today's events made us realize that we should not be so quick with our assumptions. The feeling around the fleet was of panic about to overwhelm us, but fortunately the discipline was maintained.

The highlights of this meeting were the ability of the union to hide a lot of ships. The preliminary report shows that when their ships appeared they did it in different ways. Some became visible in DRADIS while physically could not be seen, others appeared like ghosts that could only be seen, but our radars showed us that was not there. We also detected large emissions of energy of ships as small as a transport shuttle.

According to some of the readings the energy output were the same as one of the first Battlestars and they could move at high speeds, one of them reached the same speed of a Viper and took a turn that would have destroyed a ship the same size. The surprise was so abrupt that some pilots had to change his pants because of the scare. I can not blame them, few were found so close to some ships that could see the bridge and some crew members waving at them.

Before the conversation went out of control in a discussion of how was this possible, how to counter it and more important how to acquire this technology. I called attention to the next point as we had a meeting the next day to discuss with our hosts. It was accorded that at the end of the meeting there will be a list of questions that will be send the diplomatic corps to seek answers tomorrow

That was enough to calm them down and move to the next point of the meeting. The MW, the reason for my future nightmares and almost the entire fleet. I'm sure the psychologist will have a lot of work from today onwards.

Regarding these machines Ambassador Arva gave us a more detailed description the Emissary sent him an hour earlier. According to information provided the Mobile workers have been used for over 600 years without problems since they are only mechanical dummies, no different from a tank or a tractor and do not have the ability to move independently so it is not possible for them to rebel. Obviously this was said by our distrust of artificial intelligence.

To show that there is no danger. It was offered that one of our pilots make a MW test and see that it is safe. Now the problem is to get the poor devil to do the test. But this will be discussed later.

Another point to be treated and that only I and Colonel knew Wingham is the possibility that the union has the capacity of FTL communication over several light years over ours. After discussing this everyone stayed very thoughtful. This thought has given me around in my head, if the military bureaucracy learns this would be a nightmare since one of the advantages of long missions outside the colonies is to be away from them.

Before anyone could give their opinion the XO commented that the emissary seemed to know not only the existence of our FTL, but also did not seem surprised and knew some peculiarities of this, as the time required for spooling the drive and the necessary coordinates for the jump.

Decisions and issues discussed at the emergency meeting are more detailed in the official report. I plan to retire from rest and dream that is someone else who has to deal with this problem.

* * *

 **23 September YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

Today's meeting with the Emissary Navarre was only to discuss how the crew can enter. The ambassador convinced me to leave questions for later to give the experts more time to polish your questions. After seeing some of these I agree perfectly, it seems that a fourth grade class prepared the questionnaire.

We were informed that the colony has only just over 1 million people living, but has a lot of traffic as most of the structure is dedicated to agriculture and tourism. It turns out that the resort is dedicated to a special theme, the mountains and the sea, in theory could empty the fleet and enjoy a rest period, but obviously I will not.

We plan to allow the 10% of each ship in the harbor enjoy a leave of three days to rest. Following some perfectly reasonable rules the staff can enjoy a well-deserved vacation, as long as they do so in groups of 4 to 6 because we can not rely entirely on our hosts for their security.

They mentioned that the Government approved a special budget during our stay and all services are paid. The Emissary and the Ambassador discussed this, reaching an agreement through the exchange of goods. Now I understand his insistence on obtaining precious metals and rare earths.

They also showed a clock shaped gadget that visitors must wear all the time to know its position and health. Usually I would be worried that we will be watched at any time, but it is an opportunity to keep some crew members under control and no one will be alone at any time. Plus it is an opportunity to observe their technology.

We agree that the rest period will start within 3 days and we can make the round of questions within 5 days when the group of official ambassadors reach the colony. We decided to postpose the test of the MW offered by the Emissary.

* * *

 **October 06 YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

These were the six busiest days of the last months, organizing the rest period, the meeting with administrators of the colony, meetings with intelligence personnel, scientific equipment and the questions keep piling up in the hope they can receive an answer.

Me and my staff we are ready to faint. Luckily the date for the group of ambassadors sent by the government arrives is approaching and then I can pass some of the burden of this problem to them.

So far there have been no problems with the leave and some of our questions have been resolved, but there are many more. Since these are in the official report, I prefer to avoid repeating the same information.

* * *

 **18 October YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

I wish they could have taken more time before causing trouble. It was nothing serious but expected a better performance of the crew. The problem was caused by a dispute between two officers who showed great interest in one of the inhabitants of the colony.

Even before there have been cases of the crew mingling with the natives and physically interacting. The ambassadors mentioned that as long there is no physical violence to its citizens and the relations are of mutual agreement, there will not be any issue.

This leaves me very surprised because I did not expect them to be so understanding with these situations. But since there hasn't been more setbacks, it was decided to give the regulatory punishment and cancel his leave.

It was also decided that he would be the test subject for the MW, also to shown to the rest of the fleet, the consequences of their actions. According to his report it was like driving a tank or crane. This coincides with the scientific group that utilized the simulators offered to show us that there is no reason to fear. These machines are not exactly agile, so even a raptor could destroy easily.

Furthermore, these require a constant source of energy, and even our most compact engine would not give much time operation of these machines.

Regarding the disappearing act that their ships did. Apparently they used something called a solar furnace to masks their emissions and optical camouflage to disappear from the visual spectrum. Obviously the explanation wasn´t very through, although they showed interest in carrying out an exchange of ideas and future business with the colonies once formalized the relationship between our governments.

For we now decided to keep our opinions about this and agreed to await the arrival of the ambassadors to try to negotiate the acquisition of this technology. After the demonstration of their ships I decided to be more cautious in our talks with the Union.

* * *

 **22 October YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

If I can describe this colony with a word is Paradise. Not only it has a mountain and sea theme like a luxury resort, but also engaged in agriculture, livestock, farming of various types, some known in the colonies and others never before seen, as well as various types of fish .

I learned that each colony has different types of settings and functions for the time being, until the third planet is declared habitable and they can proceed to transfer these environments to form a self-sustaining biosphere. Being honest all this talk to Kobolforma a planet seems like science fiction and will maintain my opinion until I have irrefutable evidence.

Now I've had a chance to visit the colony and use the clock provided by the colony and understand why the crew is as thrilled with these. It is not only a pager, is a laptop. It has a map to locate your position and that of your peers, has a glossary and directory to locate all facilities and even allows you to send message alerts to other clocks to request calls.

The networking of the equipment is surprising and a little disturbing. Some team members tell me that is very similar to what was on Caprica before the war. Certainly technology is very advanced in this region.

During my visit to the colony I was surprised how amenable are the inhabitants. Also the fact that there weren´t many security forces and do not have lawyers because as I heard, crimes are almost nonexistent. This seems very curious and exaggerated. So far I prefer to give them the benefit of the doubt because they seem to be a very homogeneous population, which could be the reason for this very peaceful environment.

This may also be because they have no established religion. According to its records, they had many religions at one time, even some of them similar to the Monad, but centuries ago they stopped their active exercise of them and that no matter if you decide to follow the rules of some belief as long as you do no harm to others and respect their decisions.

This will probably cause problems with several people in the colonies, although the interest of the Innovade to listen and understand our religion can quell some of these complaints. They even asked to be allowed a copy of the scrolls to add to their libraries. They are also receptive to that carried out religious ceremonies in the colony while respecting individual ideas.

This might seem problematic for most believers, but the way our hosts described the idea I managed to convince some hardliner that this is a way to express their religion. "You attract more flies with honey than with vinegar"

It just shows the qualities of your ideas and let people decide. Faith obtained force is not true faith at all. At the moment this crisis is controlled.

Although I am concerned that the Innovade do not mind that my crew and its inhabitants are physically related. There is no danger of spread of disease or the boys will wake up without eyes or any of the craziness that appear in the videos of contact with space beings. I asked them to use protection to prevent problems. I'm sure many will not heed me, but at least there is the written precedent.

I'm sure most do just for the novelty or to feel like one of the protagonists of science fiction series with alien lover in every adventure. I was assured that the natives use contraception, both men and women, so there is no risk of pregnancy.

Male contraceptives is just another benefit that I hope we can get in negotiations. Only the gods know how many problems could be prevented if the tendency of men to bed every woman who passes in front of them is controlled. I know that my nephew and his ex-wife would agree. Like several politicians.

At the moment I plan to relax until the meeting within 3 days to arrange a visit to the orbital elevator on the third planet, the trip will take eight days counting transfer time and the visit of the premises. I'm really excited to see such a Herculean construction so closely, reconnaissance images and videos we were showed have piqued my curiosity.

* * *

 **06 November YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

I'm more than surprised. I hadn´t expected to be so impressive. The pictures do not do it justice. I thought the fleet shipyards in Scorpia were a technical feat, but this left me silent. It is practically a city orbiting a planet. In fact it has a population of 3 million not counting workers.

I imagine one of these would quiet the grumblers of Sagitarion always saying they need more space for its population. If they can afford it. Here I saw a greater example of networking using remote control as means to operate robots that do the repair and maintenance of orbital lift from a rooms similar to a CIC of a ship.

Everything is carefully coordinated and cross-checked with the information received at the minute. It gave me shills to see so many robots acting independently, but seeing one of the sample models I could conclude that even a child could with one of those contraptions. Since in fact they were designed for simple tasks controlled by the operator.

I also reported that its programming was hardware based so it can not be repurposed used to harm another person.

I was surprised to see the extent that technology the union has. Compared to what I saw in the elevator the watches that were provided in the colony are like comparing a cart to a late model car. Personal computers called Personal Terminals (TP) that seem to have more computing capacity than my ship. I can only think what their the military uses, probably one of their ships have more processing power than my whole fleet.

Fortunately I do not need to write the report of this visit as the scientific and intelligence personnel that went go with me will take care to do so.

* * *

 **16 November YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

At last we can confirm that in fact, the union has equipment to communicate in real time through the space between systems. We were informed they detected the arrival of ships at the Vela system an hour ago. So the diplomatic group should arrive at most two days.

It is at times like these that I wonder if Innovade are sadists who enjoy making us suffer like my my old instructor. We have been asking ourselves and being careful trying to get answers to our questions and suddenly they show us more than we expected.

As the bathers on the beach of the colony. Normally they use loose clothing and a solemn attitude, but those bathing suits would leave a Libran embarrassed. So it seems we will see many complains once we return, as several members of the crew have been seen buying several models.

I can not order them not to buy them and the administration of the colony has not objected so far. What we want more is to acquire some of their electronic items for analysis, but at the moment it is not possible.

I also hope that one of the points of agreement is the exchange of films and books. I had the opportunity to see some of his films and read some of the genres of novel available. They are certainly entertaining and fresh compared to what I've seen at home.

Now we just wait the arrival of the ambassadors. I'm not exactly a religious devotee, but lately I have found praying to the gods that everything goes well and that a misfortune that lead us to a war does not happen. I hope my prayers are heard.

* * *

 **02 December YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 ** **1** 1 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia **

**Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

At last we were able to receive the group of ambassadors from the colonies. After receiving the communication that the Battlestar group 46 had arrived we send a Raptor with the coordinates to jump at the same point we used two months ago.

Upon arrival, it was agreed that the meeting with the ambassadors of the Union will take place within a week to give time to our ambassadors to recover from such an arduous journey. They made several jumps in the minimum time allowed by the rules and this has consequences for the ships and crew especially if you're not used to traveling so often.

In this case they were offered a diplomatic room at the resort that has been visited by the crew. After seeing the images accepted they immediately. They could have been more safe within my on my ship, but seemed tired of living on a ship during the last three months. At least it was allowed for their security team to accompany them.

* * *

 **09 December YR 98 XCS21992503 system - Bac** **ta Se** **ctor**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

We have already delivered the reports with the recommendations of all involved. I cannot give an opinion about what they are thinking and their faces show no emotion that can give an idea of how to react.

I hope everything goes well and not end up in conflict, we can't have too many friends in this so cruel galaxy. At least I can assume they have enjoyed the facilities and the food as they have not made mention of returning to the ship.

* * *

 **December 15 YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

At least I can say I will not go to war. It seems that negotiations are about to break as the atmosphere with the ambassadors has become very dark and heavy. Yesterday they moved to their quarters in Columbia. So far they have not revealed anything, but the feeling in the fleet is uncertain.

The crew was called back to the ships and we are ready to take off when the order is given. All that has been said is that the situation is more complicated than initially believed.

At the request of the Union I was requested to postpone the next meeting in two days to refine the nonaggression treaty.

I was informed that there will be a debrief tomorrow to receive update of the events and give opinion on this matter. I just hope that this problem will not cost lives.

* * *

 **December 16 YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

I certainly did not expect what was discussed at this meeting. As it is more than likely that this log is classified with one of the highest levels. Isn´t necessary to censor it.

Of all the possibilities I did not expect that the Innovade were Clones. According to the information we received they are descendants of individuals who survived an event that happened on their world. They have not specified that event, how they got here or the name of their home world. They are very insistent that they had never heard of Kobol or twelve Colonies.

They mention that the original ship was similar to the galleons carrying everything necessary to repopulate their planet, including genetic samples to recover the population, but something happened that left stranded in this region of space.

This does not sit well with ambassadors and could probably cause hysteria at home if it gets out. Moreover they explained that its policy towards the creation of artificial intelligence and artificial organisms' rights is contrary to us.

While the colonies have banned the study or creation of AI, the Union permits and indeed the ark containing all their knowledge and genetic samples is controlled by an artificial intelligence. We were assured that it is not thinking, but it is highly intelligent and is the backbone of its technology, as well as their FTL communication and there was no way for it to be disable or destroy it as dictated by the law of the colonies.

They indicated that they want a peaceful communion with us and that if there is not a friendly relationship at least want to create a nonaggression treaty with us, and establish the limits of our respective governments to avoid conflicts.

Normally this would seem to me a sensible proposal. It was agreed to meet tomorrow to discuss our options and possible answer. Although it seems that the treaty will be signed and the interactions will cease completely.

This is likely to create another demilitarized line, but with the advantage that we can see them coming long before and they cannot attack our worlds in the event of a war. Our FTL gives us an advantage. Even though I hope we not come to that.

We received a request to meet with the Emissary Navarre tomorrow. She said there something that needs to be delivered and that isn't related to the negotiations but reiterates is important. Again I find myself praying to the gods for wisdom to cope with this situation.

* * *

 **December 17 YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

Again the actions of Innovade force us to reassess our understanding of them.

The meeting with the emissary Navarre was very particular. We were requested in one of the unused docks in the colony. Along with the ambassadors was the scientific team. Obviously I went to this meeting at the request of the ambassador with my best Marines. I did not anticipate a fight but better be prepared for the possibility.

If the emissary had any objection about the presence of our armed escort she never mentioned or showed concern about it. At dockside she asked us to accompany her to one of the cool rooms. We followed her cautiously and proceeded to the indicated deposit and told us we were going to need thermal clothing before entering. Very reluctantly the ambassadors agreed and then proceeded inside.

I was left speechless in front of so many body bags. While we were wondering what was the meaning of this, she handed me a manifesto with various names and informed me that she officially handed over the bodies to our care to dispose of them as deemed appropriate.

While I was trying to remember how to talk, the Holy Father Cayo asked what he meant to deliver the bodies and who they were. Seeing for the first time a sample of solemnity and seriousness in her face I concentrated in her answer.

The bodies were of colonial officers that were recovered from the wreckage of Bellerophon. The diaries, personal objects and memory modules of the ship were in the other six containers with nearly two thousand bodies that were recovered.

One of the ambassadors recalled at that time that a ship of that name was lost early in the war and was believed destroyed by the Cylons. Although we now were wondering how it ended here.

She responded that they have found half of the ship floating on the outskirts of the system. From their analysis concluded that an emergency jump leaved the stranded near this region and they could not repair the engine. According to the log, they perished when their rations ran out and the reactor shut off.

They collected the bodies and put them in vacuum storage to preserve them since according to the information that could be recovered they knew that we were relatively close.

It was at that moment that the Holy Father asked the reason they gave the bodys and what was their goal. His face was very focused and depending on the response he was likely to launch a Holy Crusade there. He has been one of the most reluctant to accept any concessions or notion of coexistence with the Union because their ideas about religion and AI, plus the issue of clones is highly debated in religious circles and frowned as an affront to the gods.

The answer was concise and truth left me very thoughtful. She said she hoped to negotiate our help to complete their FTL engine based on ours since the ill-fated ship was not in good condition and had not been successful to create a prototype, but as this did not seem possible due to tensions at the negotiations table, they settle for the nonaggression treaty and limit territories.

So they decided to surrender the bodies before signing so we had time to organize and to bring them back home to recive the funeral required by our faith. The father asked if he wanted to win our good faith with this act, to get help with the prototype or in exchange for the release of the other bodies.

She replied that the return of the bodies is final with no strings attached. They did not think desecrating the memory of the deceased, especially those who fought and died to protect their fellows. Already they had enough to wander for more than 30 years in space without a decent burial.

This seemed to satisfy the Holy Father. He only bowed his head and said he accepted the bodies of the deceased. After this it was agreed to proceed to receive the bodies. We returned to Columbia to organize the accommodation of our deceased.

Returning to the ship I consulted with the ambassador of the reason to not ask for the remains of Bellerophon. He replied that it would start a conflict of interest, and that ship was an old and shabby model. In addition I was told that this model was withdrawn a year of its introduction due to manufacturing defects and constant faults in the engine.

It was after that I found out the real reason not to seek the remains of the ship. At the time a self-destruct system was implemented in the main components to prevent it´s use if it were capture by the enemy. This is why the engine failed and the reactor remained inoperable.

* * *

 **December 18 YR98 XCS21992503 system - Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

Organizing the distribution of the bodies of the deceased was difficult, but we managed to accomplish the task. We finished just as the news that the agreement was signed and we were now in a non-combative state with the Terran Union. Contact rules were agreed and that further talks will be on the Cherubim Station that mark the limits of our respective territories.

Although everything resumes to not call us, we will call you. With no FTL engine to travel there it will take them 200 years to reach it. Now we prepare to jump with the rest of the fleet within the outskirts of the system. At the moment the crew is quiet, but have received no explanation for the sudden change in attitude towards Innovade.

Eventually we will have to notify them, you cannot expect more than 20, 000 people will be quiet for a long time and there is nothing worse than uncontrolled rumors. At the moment everyone are concentrated in preparations to return home.

It's a shame that we could not get some of the wonders that were shown to us, but hopefully in the future we can overcome our differences and focus on mutual good.

* * *

 **24 December** **YR98 Vela System** **\- Bacta Sector**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

We're back in the Vela, nothing has changed. We took the opportunity to give a quick maintenance to the 46 Battle Group ships and incidentally distribute the bodies in more ships to lighten the load on the morgues.

Interviews with staff that had more contact with Innovade concluded and are being evaluated. It turns out that our trip had an unexpected stroke of luck. Lieutenant Ronald Hengo brought a memento of his stay in the colony.

According to his history he had a very good relationship with a vacationer on the colony that had one of those personal terminals (PT) and when he received the notice that all staff should return to their posts, he took his belongings in a hastily manner inadvertently carrying one of these gadgets in his duffel bag.

It was not until he returned to his barracks after the interview and had time to organize his belongings that he found this device. The reason for why was not detected in customs was because the device was left without power. When Lieutenant informed me of this situation I could not help but smile.

Following the instructions of the Lieutenant, which, in turn obtained them from the owner of the PT. Any energy source can be used to charge the battery. Even heat and sunlight. This only convinces me more that we should find a way to get more of their technology. An hour of careful exposure to the local star was enough for our scientific team to analyze the device and design a charger for this.

Unfortunately when the computer does not detect the presence of its owner, it begun a protocol to completely erase the stored information as well as the operating system. Despite this slight setback, analysis of the computational capabilities of this device can be accomplished. We can only wait for the experts to do their work and present the results.

They orders regarding the Innovade have already been distributed and with the support of the Holy Father have been able to calm the crew. Sometimes I worry that religion has more weight in the decisions of the crew that orders of our senior officers. It is assumed that our loyalty is to the colonies in general and not to the edicts of the faith. Nobody wants to go back to the times where we killed ourselves just because someone did not read the scrolls in the same way.

At current jump calculate that reach in the first half of Martius.

* * *

 **02 Ianuarius YR99 Gladio** **System** **\- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

At last I understood the cryptic message that the ambassadors mentioned at the end of the signing of the Treaty. In conversation with the medical team, ambassadors and the Holy Father. I Presented my theory and it seems that I'm right.

At the end of the signing of the ambassadors exchanged the usual words in these cases. When one of them said he hopes that in the future may have beneficial relationships for both governments. The answer did not seem much at moment but in retrospect we should have been more vigilant.

The enigmatic answer: "His mere presence and its coexistence with our people has been a more than adequate reward."

The truth does not sound like much, but when I remembered that most of the crew spends more time in bed with the natives and his admission they were clones tells me that they not only were very open with interpersonal relationships, but took the opportunity to obtain samples to expand their gene pool.

Seeing the face of the Holy Father it seemed strange to seeing him smile and say that they are certainly children who must be brought to light by the Lords of Kobol. I find This change in attitude disturbing, I cannot help thinking that he is up to something, but I cannot do anything. I have to take my guesses with the admiral to prevent a major problem.

At the moment we can do nothing and start a conflict over the vague possibility of using the seed that our soldiers gave voluntarily. Honestly the more I thought about it, it seems quite comical that they used the crew as stallions, taking into account the position of most of them about to conquer every woman in his path. They were completely manipulated.

* * *

 **20 Ianuarius YR99** **Magar** **System - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia**

 **Rear Admiral Pavlos**

 **Admiral log**

At last we have reached the Cherubim station. Our report of the technology of Terran Union and threat assessment is almost complete. It was decided to send this report before we depart to allow the military administration to prepares its inquiry in this case and prepare notifications for the crew not divulge what happened in this mission.

Honestly there is not much more to do but wait to get to the colonies. The scientific staff is investigating the equipment we acquired and the intelligence department is nested in the analysis workshop reviewing each piece of information. I think they are not even aware that we are on our way home.

This corresponds to the relevant reports to our visit to the Terran Union. The other relevant information is on the N18 to N25-C34-D02 files.

Sincerely

 **Rear Admiral Johanes Pavlos**

 **11 Battlefleet**

* * *

 **Author 's Note:** This ends the first part of the meeting of two somewhat different civilizations. Both could not have more trouble getting along. The purpose of this meeting will be felt later and the actions that the Terran Union will take.

Obviously I do not know much about protocols and military terms, so you probably saw many errors. Something that I will correct the future.

Until next time.


	2. CHAPTER 2: BUREAUCRATIC HURDLES

**Here is the second chapter. From now on they will be shorter. For now we have seen the meeting on the part of the Colonies, but then we will see what the** **Terran Union thinks and eventually discover why they chose to hide any relation with earth.**

 **As you may have noticed, I do not pay much attention to the description of characters, I prefer to leave it to the imagination of each person, but eventually I may post the description of these people.**

 **With nothing more to add, enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: BUREAUCRATIC HURDLES**

10 Martius YR99 Ragnar System - Colonial Sector

11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia

Ragnar reserve ammunition station

I am in the halls of the docking station of Ragnar. We took a detour after receiving a message from Admiral Nagala to dock at the station and hold the position until the arrival of Vice Admiral Smiths.

When his ship arrived in the vicinity we received the order to proceed to bay 4, board the BS Atlantica and proceed to the conference room. I accompanied the heads of scientific departments, medical, intelligence, diplomatic and a representative of the Holy father who unfortunately has fallen ill in the last two weeks.

It seems that age has finally reached him, among the physical complications there is also the mental deterioration. He is suffering from a degenerative syndrome that affects his mind and it seems that he is forgetting who he was. For the moment we can only make his stay more comfortable. His entourage informed us that they will take over once we are in the orbit of Gemenon since they have protocols for these situations.

The road to the bay is quiet. There is some apprehension in our group as we did not expect this kind of reception before returning . We expect it's just a reunion to give an account of our experiences and explanations of our reports.

Before entering I decided to give them some words of encouragement. "Conserve the calm gentlemen, remember that they fear us more than we need them. When they see the ton of reports that we will present them, they are likely to suffer a heart attack."

This seemed to calm them a bit, as indeed, we had several tons of reports, analysis, samples, data, reports, transcripts, videos, reports, recordings and course after reports that should be compared with other reports and evidence. Everything is a web of interconnected reports that will take them years to organize properly. At least it will be comforting to know that we are not the only ones who have to suffer the bureaucratic ordeal that this mission generated.

We know that they need us to sort this mess. Although this is little consolation. In essence my career is ending, I have almost 20 years of service and although it can be said that the mission was successful, in paper is a failure, because we did not find new sources of Tylium and our first contact has failed to provide rewards. I do not think they will take me to a court martial, but is likely I will be reallocated to a desk to fix this mess.

After greeting the Colonel Preston and be escorted to the conference room. We met with the Vice Admiral.

Upon reaching the room the Vice Admiral greeted us, after returning the greeting and directing us to our seats, the interrogation started with a few words on his part.

"Before we begin I want to assure you that the Military Department of the Colonies appreciates your effort and performance on this particular mission. Obviously we are taking steps to control the information that will be discussed here as it is not necessary for the civilians to know about the presence and nature of our neighbors. The president insists that this matter is best left after the elections to avoid fanning the flames. "

"Now we can proceed with the Debrief."

Nodding to his request, we proceeded to give a summary of what we had seen on our trip, and the more relevant points. After we delivered the 6 containers with all the documents, the Vice Admiral was surprised by the mountain of reports and asked jokingly if we forgot to include the cleaning staff reports.

At this point we agreed that he would be ambassador who would give the good news to the Admiral, as he was the only one who could speak without letting loose a laugh after what he was about to say.

The ambassador stared at the Admiral and proceeded to drop the bomb.

"I want to apologize; it seems that we did not explain ourselves more clearly. These boxes contain preliminary reports, summaries and indexes to locate the materials and complete reports. I can assure you that the entire material evidence and samples is several times the volume here it is presented.

I was struck by the formal way in which I present a mountain of papers and materials that the Admiral will probably have to check with his team. It took all my will not to show a mocking at the poor Admiral's face, after seeing the titanic task that we released in his hands.

When he managed to recover and think more carefully, he informed us that he and his team would review the information once we arrived at the General Quarters at Picon.

We concluded the session by receiving the protocols and orders to give to the crew, that they were to remain silent about what happened in this mission and that they had to prepare for another round of questions and analysis upon arrival. Obviously the rank and file was not very happy, especially those who saw their souvenirs confiscated and those who could not presume to have slept with aliens with green hair as the protagonists of the serials.

It was explained to them that this was only temporary and that the orders must be accepted for the sake of the colonies.

I just hope this whole circus ends so that I can get home. Even if it means being behind a desk. I miss my wife and children already.

Preparing to rest I said to my XO.

"The bridge is yours Colonel, I retire to rest"

"Understood Admiral. Good night" He gave me a quick salute and returned to bark orders to the crew.

With the fleet in good hands and nothing else to do I went to my cabin and fell boneless as soon as I touched the bed. The exhaustion reached me and I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

Unfortunately my dream was not very pleasant. The damn reports haunted me and I dreamed that I was in my cabin writing more reports.

Did I mention I hate the reports?

* * *

 **Here is another chapter of this story. Now we will see the end of the adventure for Admiral** **Pavlos. The next chapter will look at the Union's response.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of this story. Now we will see the end of the adventure for Admiral** **Pavlos. The next chapter will look at the Union's response.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: CONSEQUENCES ALREADY EXPECTED

* * *

18 Martius YR99 Cyranus System - Colonial Sector

11 Reconnaissance fleet BATTLESTAR Columbia

Military Headquarter Picon

Once again I find myself in front of the military body of the colonies. Although this time is not to get my promotion.

I sat on the table that I was assigned to give the recount of the mission.

"Sirs, Rear Admiral Johanes Pavlos, introducing himself to give his report of the reconnaissance mission of the Adonis Nebula."

Saluting the officers sitting before me and I sat down and waited for them to speak.

"Rear Admiral Pavlos, thank you for coming so quickly after going through the medical examination." Vice Admiral Rocher offered me a charitable glance after seeing my condition as a human pincushion for the gentle hands of the medical staff. And looking at the faces of those present I could see that they thought the same thing.

I am happy to see that everyone knows the experience of visiting our illustrious medical body. I do not know what they require with so many samples, tests and blood. I can assure you that the damn monsters could have completely emptied me.

I feel sorry for the crew who will be subject to their tender attentions for more than a week. I was lucky because I have to submit my report.

With a smile of understanding that only those who have gone through the medical protocols can understand "I thank your concern, Admiral ."

Nodding "You can proceed with your report"

I was ready to recite my report automatically. Six months of repeating the same information conditioned me to be able to carry out this task that has certainly become tedious.

When I finished I prepared to wait for the next question to proceed.

"It seems that everything in your report is correct with what we had received and the threat analysis of the Terran Union is very detailed Admiral." You could see in his face and that of the other officers that he was already tired and wanted to conclude with this interrogation so that he could eat. "Do you have anything else to add?"

After listening to this, I prepared myself mentally for the next flood of questions and proceeded to respond.

Coughing slightly, I stared at Admiral Rocher. "In fact, sir, there is something I must add."

This made them focus their attention again. I made sure everything was fine and proceeded.

"In the report about Terran technology we mentioned that the TP had been erased. Dr. Faetum decided to experiment with the unit and succeed in programming it using the same means of communication available in the Codex that was delivered to us at the beginning of the negotiations"

Pausing a moment, I proceeded with my report. "Despite my disbelief, I managed to program a simple code for the TP to receive and send radio contact. While experimenting with this, the device showed the ability to rewrite the program and improve it to pick up more signals and even connect directly with the ship." I paused to catch my breath and see that in a dozen eyes they were staring at me.

Breathing again to continue my report. "Fortunately, it was only capable to access the wireless communication, so there was no risk, and after that we proceeded to isolate the equipment from the rest of the ship for security, but we still have more surprises"

"The TP not only connected with our ship, but also was linked to the entire fleet through the wireless, then stored and organized all messages transmitted and with this proceeded to make a report of the status of the fleet with that information. " Waiting a moment to allow them to digest what he had said.

"For security reasons, we purge all communication systems in the fleet and proceed with reinstalling them with physical backups."

Again breathe to continue. "Our experts theorize that with the computing capabilities of this device it is possible to control even a Mercury type BS with only half the crew."

Continue before giving them more time to ask. "In spite of that, I gave Doctor Faetum permission to do another test of the device, this time with a raptor's calculating computer. It did in less than a minute what one of our computers would have taken 15, and even improved the algorithms to expand the red line to at least double "

"Due to this I would like to request the device to be tested with our new systems to verify that they are immune to intrusions by this means." Waiting a moment to catch my breath and mention my theory.

"I do not do this deliberately, I remind you that the TP is a civilian device, if the difference in capabilities between military and civilian equipment is similar to ours, we must be prepared for the fact that our electronic defenses are likely to be Penetrated. "

Finished my last comment I proceeded to sit down and wait for its answer.

Obviously the interrogation extended.

* * *

 **This is all f** **or the moment.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The series Gundam 00 and BSG 2003 are the property of their respective owners; I am only playing with them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: MECHANICAL STOWAWAY

* * *

 **October 18 862 DE / Approx. 3174 AD / 18 December YR98**

 **Celestial Being II, planet Terra Nova,** **Arcanus** **system**

 **Long distance** **Quantic communication node**.

Within the digital space shared by all Innovade a special session is being held to determine the future of the Terran Union and perhaps humanity. After centuries of slow progress through this region of space they finally found the creators of the ship crashed in the Avalon system.

Unfortunately they could not arrange the help of the colonial to complete the project. His mistrust of artificial intelligence is regrettable, but understandable because of his experiences with his rebellious creation. This is not a problem with Veda since he is not alive and cannot think like a human being. This does not mean it is a dumb machine.

Veda is at that point where he is more than a computer and not a thinking being at all. For that there are the Innovades. Delegation of work is the name of the game.

At a time that the negotiations were affected by the revelations offered. A new plan was already being organized. No one wants to start a conflict. After all, Celestial Being's mission is to keep the peace. So this would require all the cunning available to be able to get the plans for the FTL engine.

In a matter of hours a new plan and guideline had been formulated. The first phase had been carried out a day before the signing of the treaty. Taking advantage of the opportunity to deliver the bodies recovered from the Bellephoron, a group of ships approached clandestinely, protected by optical camouflage, proceeded to deposit hundreds of assembly robots in the visiting fleet.

These were distributed in several ships of the fleet and would wait until certain points to be released and to form retransmitters for the signals of communication of VEDA. Because they are compact and can be joined together to form a buoy, the amount sent is more than enough.

So while the colonial ships made their journey home. Inadvertently distributing these buoys, that would indicate the way forward. The wait paid off as the buoys located their target and the robots proceeded to infiltrate several of the communication satellites within their reach, which was relatively easy.

Now with access to this information, phase 3 of the plan is calibrated. Phase two was already on its way by the time the Colonials returned to the Cyranus system.

Another short chapter, but now we see Veda's response to the colonial problem.

* * *

 **Since they specialize in being stealthy and unnoticed before attacking, they are more than capable of infiltrating without being seen, especially if they are not expected and in this case unknown to almost all of the inhabitants.**

 **See you in the next par** t


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter and more information on VEDA's plans.**

 **The series Gundam 00 and BSG 2003 are the property of their respective owners; I am only playing with them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: MORE PLANS AND A LONG WAIT.

* * *

 **October 20 862 DE / Approx. 3174 AD / 20 December YR98**

 **Celestial Being II, planet Terra Nova,** **Arcanus** **system**

 **Long distance** **Quantic communication node**.

With phase one of the plan already under way and phase 3 in its last details, phase 2 was implemented. This phase had several setbacks due to the nature of the resources needed to carry it out.

It would require the use of their best card up theirs sleeve and in case the mission failed, they could be in serious trouble. Not only does risk their best kept secret, but one of the best technological advances. But it was determined that the reward is too good to wait for another chance.

They would need their most advanced Mobile Suit and the best Gundam Meisters available. This is another reason for the plan to be almost canceled, as these pilots are not only the best in latest generation, but are part of the few innovators in existence. A group of six would be required to complete phase 2 and 3.

The innovators are the elite of the Terran Union, since in addition to being the best pilots; they are also the only ones able to realize the quantic teleportation to other systems. That is why failure would affect the Union's ability to respond.

The rest of the Innovators available require a union of at least 4 to make a jump to another system and this is limited, since they can only do so in a transport ship of less than 100 meters long. And they also require a rest period before jumping again. The chosen pilots can do it individually back and forth in a day.

With the decision already made, the plan is implemented. Berum Astige was chosen to make the first leap to the Lemuria system and reunite with Casta Perrine. From there he would jump to the Atlantis system with the Twins Era and Mese Silencia. From there they will jump alternately until they reach Avalon and meet Rivival Amuro. They will await the arrival of Poison Detox to proceed to the penultimate part of phase 2.

They will wait for the necessary three months while their Mobile Suites and Mobil Armor prepare and take advantage to receive the corresponding instructions. Their appearance will be modified to resemble the natives and go unnoticed. The conversation records of all the subjects were collated and the linguistic templates that they used for the infiltration were created. His fictional stories were generated and learned to perfection.

It only remains to wait for the fleet to reach the Cyranus system and phase 3 is ready to proceed.

* * *

 **Well here is the answer from VEDA. The Union does have Quantum Leap FTL, but it is very limited. In this story VEDA does not have all the information of what** **Setsuna** **did in the movie. Besides that in the theory of this history the quantum leap depends on the mental connection of the individual with the zone of arrival.**

 **They need to have enough living beings residing in the place where they want to arrive. In the film** **Setsuna** **contacted with the ELS and since these are a consciousness with which he could connect, he was able to use them as a buoy to get safely with them.**

 **In the universe of this story they can only jump to systems in which it already has presence, because until they found the colonial, they assumed that there was no one else.**

 **In addition to this the innovators are relatively new and few in numbers to be able to make more exhaustive experiments in this subject.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A new chapter. The union is prepared and new characters appear.**_

 _ **I'm back. The reason for this long wait is that I was planning the course of the story. Besides that, Have been** **making an alternate version where the** **Cylon** **destroys the colonies and in the course of their flight they encounter the Union. Soon I will be uploading this story. Although I will focus more on this.**_

 _ **The series** **Gundam 00 and BSG 2003 are the property of their respective owners, I am only playing with them.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet the New Neighbors

 **January 17 863 D.E. / Approx. 3175 A.D. / 18** **Martius** **YR99**

 **Celestial Being Epsilon, LaGrange 4A, Avalon system**

 **Multipurpose Area Number 5**

The atmosphere in the conference room is cheerful and with a racket rarely seen. Innovades are not prone to partying, but there have seldom been reasons as they are now. Not only are they about to start one of the most ambitious undertakings ever planned, they are also about to receive an announcement that will affect the future of the union.

The transmission of this event is being seen in the six systems from which they can boast total control. At the indicated time the host is present on the stage.

Chou Main is the administrator of the Avalon system and is responsible for announcing this event. At first glance it looks like any other Innovade, with the only difference being the band it carries on the right arm to denote its position. Of normal complexion and hair of sand red color, its unique peculiarity is the factions of his face that would identify him like Haitian if they were in the planet Earth.

After taking a step forward and asking the silence of the audience, he proceeds to make the first announcement. "Dear citizens here present and those who observe us throughout the Union. I want to thank you for your presence and attention."

Walking from one side of the stage to the other, he continued to talk. "The reason for this announcement is to confirm that the infiltration plan for the Colonies is already about to implement phase 2 and make way for phase 3 within 2 weeks." This provoked a round of applause among the audience.

As he continued walking, he waited for the audience to calm down before proceeding.

His energetic walk could not hide that he was waiting to give the next announcement.

Containing a smile he proceeded to gesture so that the guests of honor ascended the stage next to him. "Now I present to you" he extended his hand towards the left side of the stage "to the commander of the mission Captain Poison Detox, Sub Captain Berum Astige, Sergeant Rivival Amuro, Lieutenants Casta Perrine, Was Silence and Mese Silence."

Again pointing to them, he gives them a jovial look.

"These brave young men will risk their lives to finally access the blueprints of the FTL engine that will allow us to finally meet our most desired goal." Passing the microphone to Captain Detox the manager offered him the opportunity to say a few words.

Everything seemed to indicate that there is no problem with the brave young people that are arranged to realize one of the most daring feats of the last century. But those who were present at the meeting two days ago can attest that it was just the opposite.

The root of the problem is Captain Detox, who did not agree on the fact that he should stay in the command ship during the mission. After a very descriptive narration of what he would do to Veda for placing him in this role, he was able to calm down and adopted a professional attitude, although in reality he wanted to destroy everything in his path.

After the presentation of the crew, they left the stage to prepare for their next mission. Meanwhile the Main Administrator was preparing to give his most awaited announcement of the event. Many suspected the content of the announcement to be transmitted.

Controlling his features, he began to speak. "Dear citizens, for centuries we have been working to find our home world. It is a difficult task, since we do not have the technology to travel faster than light, we do not know our exact position in the galaxy and we do not have the Genetic diversity to create more pure Innovators who can use the quantum leap. In addition to this we do not know if there is still life on Earth, so some fear that all our effort will be in vain.

Watching the faces of the audience, he waited a moment before continuing. "We have been looking for ways to speed up the process for years and we know that our process of cloning and genetic modification has allowed us to predict and correct the problems inherent in clones. Our genetic diversity is small and this has meant that in 800 years and after several million individuals we only have about 100 Innovators. "

"We also know that in the future we will experience problems because of this genetic bottleneck, but the colonial visit a few months ago has given us a new light, a hope for the future, the possibility of traveling beyond the confines of this sector of the galaxy to find our home."

"But even more importantly, their coexistence with our fellow citizens in Granero 4 and its surroundings has left us with a considerable genetic file to save our population. It is an honor to inform you that the first embryos are ready and certified as viable. A new series of lots is being prepared. Clones and hybrids will be ready shortly, available to the population in this and all Union systems. "

"The genetic diversity that will save us as a population, will allow us to reach our goal of creating a new generation of Innovators, who can fulfill our dream of finding Earth."

Before this announcement the population cheered and celebrated this new development. At last they could maintain a viable population in a natural way. Something that had worried them for many centuries, but now they could leave behind thanks to the generous contribution of their neighbors.

In the Arcanus system, Veda devoted a few minutes of its processing power to analyze the ramifications of this new factor and elaborated a corresponding action plan taking into account several factors. Among them the response of the Colonials to the use of the genetic material donated. There is no doubt for Veda that this will be a cause of conflict and began to prepare the corresponding countermeasures.

Now that they have access to the communications network of the Colonies, they can plan a more detailed strategy to ensure victory. Once this is done, they only need to wait.

* * *

 _ **More information of the plan created by VEDA It revealed and who will get the designs of the machine FTL, among other things. We also discovered how they plan to use the genetic material they obtained.**_

 _ **It was decided to create** **Innovade** **/ Human, Innovators / Human and Human / Human hybrids in several permutations.**_

 _ **If you noticed, I am inclined to put some ridiculous names to the characters coming from the series** **Gundam 00, since in fact some of the names used by Celestial Being are indeed ridiculous. I assure you that more rare names will appear in the future.**_


End file.
